Christmas Holidays Came
by Anne Holly
Summary: Christmas holidays came. Instead of staying at Hogwarts or going back to the burrow, the trio plan something different for a change…they’re going on a trip! Rated PG13 cause of lang and drinking and more to come...


Christmas holidays came. Instead of staying at Hogwarts or going back to the burrow, the trio plan something different for a change...they're going on a trip!  
  
"I am freezing my bloody body out here." Ron chattered.  
  
"So am I." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood huddled together on the streets of London. The snow continued to fall upon their heads.  
  
"Its all Harry's bloody fault." Ron said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Well." Hermione sarcastically said. "He didn't tell us to wait outside on the streets. Let's go inside."  
  
"Let's go inside this café." Ron said although it was his idea.  
  
Hermione sighed. Ron was so immature.  
  
They entered the little café. Ron slumped over to the tables and took off his toque relivling his red hair. Hermonie sat across from him.  
  
A waitess came to their table.  
  
"What would you care for?" She asked duly.  
  
"Butterbeer." He said rudly.  
  
Hermonine took Ron's collar and pulled his in.  
  
"Excuse me." Hermoine whispered"This is a muggle's café; they don't sell things like this. You agree that you won't mention anything unusual."  
  
"Sorry." Ron said. "Can you let go of me? Your cutting off the circulation on my neck."  
  
Hermonie released him with a glare.  
  
"We do have beer." The waitiress said. "If that's what you mean."  
  
"N-." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." Ron interputed. "I'll take that."  
  
"Okay." The waitress said as she wrote it down on her notepad. "And for you Miss."  
  
"I'll take a Apple Cider." Hermione said.  
  
The waitress nodded and left them alone.  
  
"Why on earth did you order beer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked innocently. "It sounds exactly like butterbeer, bet it tastes the same."  
  
"It doesn't." Hermione snapped.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"Because I tried it before." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't believe you." Ron said.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said.  
  
The Waitress came back with their drinks. She clumsily placed Hermione's on the table, but took much more care on Ron's drink. Hermione scowled. The waitress placed the bill down and left. She gave Ron a wink before she returned to her counter.  
  
Ron went to pick up his beer.  
  
"Hey, this is cold." Ron said. "It's actually freezing."  
  
"I told you it was different." Hermione said happily.  
  
Ron took a gulp and swallowed it.  
  
"Tastes kind of weird." Ron said looking disgusted. "Totally different."  
  
Hermione slipped her cider happily. Ron, however, continued to drink it.  
  
"Where are we going for the trip?" Ron asked. "You planned everything."  
  
"Well, we only have two weeks." Hermione began. "I wanted to fit as much as possible, so we are a bit busy."  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ireland, Scotland and France." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, well." Ron said. "They seem very interesting.  
  
"It will be super fun." Hermione said dreamily, "Everything we do will be strictly without magic."  
  
"I have a cousin in Paris." Ron said completely ignoring what Hermione said. "We can contact him."  
  
"I just told you." Hermione said angrily. "No magic connections. I want to see if we could truly live without magic."  
  
"I wonder where Harry is." Ron said slipping his beer.  
  
"He told us already." Hermione said looking at Ron. "He has to visit Sirius's house before he come."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Why are always so angry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am not always angry." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"See, you just were." Ron said.  
  
"I am not." Hermione said.  
  
"Calm down." Said the waitress. "You'll scare your friend."  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that Ron sided with a stranger.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said finishing her drink.  
  
"You want some of mine?" Ron asked innocently without know what was going on.  
  
Hermione grabbed his drink and started drinking.  
  
"We'll take two more." Ron said to the waitress. "I think she needs another one."  
  
"Sure." The waitress said flirty and left.  
  
After an hour... "Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine." Hermione said gaily, slightly hysteric.  
  
She reached out for another beer. Ron took it away from her.  
  
"I don't know what's in this stuff, but its doesn't look good." Ron said.  
  
"There alcohol in it." The waitress said confusedly at Ron question.  
  
"It isn't strong is it?" Ron asked thinking about butterbeer.  
  
"There's about 7% in this kind." The waitress said. "She had about six, that quiet a bit."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said.  
  
"Anyone would have known." The waitress said.  
  
"Never mind." Ron said throwing down twenty pounds.  
  
He went over and lifted Hermione up.  
  
"I am fine." Hermione said gleefully. "I can walk."  
  
She tripped and Ron caught her. He lead her out of the café/pub. He looked around for Harry. He checked his watch, it was 6:30 pm. There flight leaves in 45 minutes.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"I am so sorry." Harry said. "You haven't been waiting here the whole time, did you?"  
  
"No." Ron said acidly as he tried to position Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She drank this stuff called beer." Ron said.  
  
"No wonder." Harry said.  
  
"We have to get to the airport." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said shocked.  
  
Harry called a cab and the three got in. Hermione was humming to herself happily as Ron looked amazed at the different gears. Harry smiled.  
  
"This trip will be fun."  
  
Please Review...Please give me comments! 


End file.
